


Stop! Raid Time!

by ThatGuy62



Series: Off The Record [3]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Record Keeper
Genre: Gen, Minor Swearing, Raid Boss, Time Magic, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuy62/pseuds/ThatGuy62
Summary: (Record Keeper) Nemesis has learned a new trick, leaving Luneth, Ingus and Ramza to hold the line until Dr. Mog can fix things.





	Stop! Raid Time!

**Author's Note:**

> This current one-shot is based on the (at the time of this writing) current FFRK Festival Raid Boss. This chapter also lightly references the easter egg dialogues that can be accessed in the "Hall of the Beyond" Fest Event depending on who's in the party (Fun Fact, with the exception of Arc, 2/3rds of two of the parties are on the team in this chapter). It's not required viewing, but it's looking up on your own time anyway.

Nemesis’ Ethereal Cannon launched Luneth into the air, the silver-haired Light Warrior only narrowly landing on his feet. Lunth gritted his teeth and Ingus rammed his shield into Nemesis, distracting it long enough for Ramza to get another breakdown in. As he tried to right himself, he looked at the two remaining members of their team who, for all intents and purposes, may as well have been statues: Bartz and Arc.

* * *

The quiet of the grasslands was pierced by an astonishingly loud sund. The sound was not the only sound in the area, but the “CRACK” made it stand out all the same.

It was the sound of Luneth’s boot connecting with the enemy’s body at a terminal velocity.

Luneth leaped back over to his party as the beast growled. Despite having come from none of their worlds, everyone in the group recognized it: Nemesis, the Original Creation monster from Tidus’ realm, once attacked each hero in the Hall of the Beyond as they investigated the X Records. Luckily, each battle ended up being a fated encounter: various heroes met others of similar ideals, and together each group managed to hold off Nemesis. This culminated in the heroes of each realm reuniting with their original allies and overpowering the notorious monster.

And ever since, Nemesis has been constantly returning, to challenge the keepers and their heroes once more.

Landing on the ground, Luneth smirked as Tyro’s Sentinel Grimorie went up and Bartz prepared a Snowspell Strike. Elsewhere, Arc was preparing a Protect spell.

“You don’t give up, don’t ya?” Bartz said as his blade became infused with icy power. “No matter how many times we take you down. What makes you think this time’ll be different?”

Nemesis did not respond. Elsewhere, Tyro and Dr. Mog were watching the fight, cross-referencing with various records.

“Nemesis seems stronger, but nothing they can’t handle right?” Tyro asked. 

“It seems so, kupo. Just a few stronger attacks but-!”

Tyro’s assurance in the situation grew less so when Dr. Mog panicked and began speaking into the record.

“Be careful everyone! Nemesis’ Mind is off the charts! I’ve never seen anything like this!”

“Is that bad?” Bartz asked.

“It is.” Arc said, realization slowly sinking in. “Nemesis has Stop, and its potency is based on how strong its Mind is.”

“So it is that bad.” Bartz said, his stomach dropping.

A twinkle appeared in Nemesis’ eye and it unleashed a Devastating Stop spell. The area was bathed in light beams from ghostly clocks. The lights faded as quickly as they appeared.

“Is everyone alright?!” Ingus called out.

“I am unaffected.” Ramza responded. “Luneth appears to be normal as well.”

“Then, Stop did nothing?”

“Bartz! Arc!”

“...I would not say that.”

The knight and the mercenary turned to the source of the shout. It was Luneth, trying to move Arc who was distressingly unresponsive. Nearby, Bartz was similarly frozen in place.

“This is not good. Given Dr. Mog’s distress, I doubt it will wear off anytime soon.” Ingus said.

“Can we not heal it?!” Ramza asked. “There must be something we can do! We can’t just leave them like this!”

“I’m sorry kupo, but you can’t.” Dr. Mog said. “That Stop is unlike any other! Not even Ultra Cure could remove it!” 

“Damn.” Ramza muttered. “Should we retreat for now?”

“Running away won’t give us a way to stop this thing from doing it again.” Luneth said. “There has to be something.” 

“Well,” Dr. Mog suddenly piped back up. “Nemesis has a long wind-up on the Stop. If given enough time, I  _ might _ be able to remove it.”

“You can?!” Luneth said.

“I said I might, kupo! Either way, I’ll need time! Until I can reverse this, you’re on your own.”

The group gave thought to this conundrum. Ingus looked from Ramza to Luneth, both with fire in their eyes. He nodded.

“Very well. You can find a way to reverse this...” Ingus said.

“...And we will hold the line until then.” Ramza finished. “Please, try to find a cure as quickly as possible.”

“Don’t worry! We’re on it!” Tyro said before severing the connection. With their plan set, the remaining heroes turned to Nemesis.

“ _ Don’t worry Arc, Bartz, _ ” Luneth thought to himself. “ _ We’ll take this guy down. _ ”

* * *

Luneth shook off the memory and turned back to Nemesis, noticing that the two knights were now standing close. He couldn’t blame them: with Arc out of commission, it was a race to defeat Nemesis before Nemesis defeated them. A race that was far too close for comfort.

Nemesis gave a roar before using Graviga, draining the warriors’ health even further. Luneth felt as if he could barely stand. However, a twinkle appeared in Ingus’ eye as he pulled out an axe and began swinging at Nemesis, fueled by pride for Sasune. Ramza towards Luneth before giving a primal shout, filling everyone on the team with a surge in power. Finally, he grabbed Luneth and hurled him towards Nemesis right as Ingus was retreating. The power that Luneth held emerged as a maelstrom, the arena deafened by roaring winds, a chorus of blades and the screeching of Nemesis itself.

When the wind settled, it was daytime and Nemesis was nowhere to be found.

“Have we…?” Ingus asked.

“It would appear so.” Ramza said, relief flooding through his body. “We’ve won.”

Luneth was silent. Then came a chuckle. Then another. Luneth fell onto his back, laughing giddily. It was a tense fight, but they won. They defeated Nemesis, just the three of them in fact!

Wait’ll Bartz hears about that!

Luneth laughed and laughed and then stopped laughing when Nemesis suddenly reemerged, good as new. Ingus and Ramza dropped their respective blades in disbelief.

“N-no…” Ingus practically whispered.

“But… but we…” Ramza was absolutely baffled and all sense of victory in his voice was replaced by a combination of horror and exhaustion. “How…?”

“ **I TRANSCEND THE LAWS OF SPACE AND TIME!** "

Luneth didn’t bother to get up. He felt too weak, unable to even stand. Ramza fell to his knees and a moment later, so did Ingus. Nemesis gave a demonic roar as it prepared another Ethereal Cannon.

“ _ It can’t end like this. _ ” Lunth thought idly to himself “ _ It just can’t. _ ”

And it didn’t.

A flurry of attacks suddenly hit Nemesis. Wind attacks, earth attacks, fire attacks, water attacks. In front of the group suddenly appeared a very annoyed Bartz Klauser.

“Ever have your legs fall asleep while standing? I have!” Bartz ranted. “And it’s all because of you!”

Nemesis growled and unleashed a Graviga upon Bartz. However, the light warrior was halted for only a second, before returning to tip-top condition and barraging Nemesis with a Snowspell Strike. The source of the healing was none other than Arc, who had gotten a Curada off just in time. With Bartz taken care of for now, Arc ran over to his brother.

“Luneth! Are you okay?!” Arc asked. He prepared another Curada, but Luneth held up his hand. He felt himself filling with power, his wounds healing. 

“Got it just in the knick of time, kupo!” Dr. Mog’s voice rang out. “If Nemesis tries Stopping you again, I’ll help out, and quicker to boot!”

Grinning from ear to ear, Luneth ran to join Bartz, Ramza and Ingus following behind and Arc at the ready to heal any more damage.


End file.
